


Ring the bell

by LemonNumber5



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bondage, F/F, Im too gay for this, Porn With Plot, Powerplay, ahhh, attempted top wheein, i did some lore, mamamoo - Freeform, mamamoo au, smut so much smut, spunky wheein, they both switches, top Hyejin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonNumber5/pseuds/LemonNumber5
Summary: Like it or not Hyejin was in her head, swaying her hips as she walked all over Wheeins resolve.





	Ring the bell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rising Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121417) by [SnackDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnackDragon/pseuds/SnackDragon). 



> This is a fic of a fic. there was an amazing fic written by SnackDragon that was a one shot with only Yongsun and Moonbyul. For my friends birthday i decided to write a sequel! from Wheein's perspective.  
> I highly recommend reading the other fic first as it sets everything up. Please enjoy and happy birthday buddy!

Wheein was still stuffing her face with as much food and soju she could. Wheein couldn’t remember the last time she had such a meal, if ever.

She heard a bell ring and looked up to see the count standing. Wheein decided she had only a few moments left to eat and was very distracted with trying to savor the undoubtedly expensive food. She saw Yongsun stand up next to her and swatted her younger sister’s arm to make Wheein do the same, shoving the last bite of kimchi in her mouth, she stood up and looked around to assess the situation.

She saw the beautiful maid standing by the doorway looking at Wheein, waiting. After a couple of seconds of Wheein trying to put the conversation she had been tuned out for her to understood they were spending the night, much to her sisters dislike. The maid shot her another look and waved her hand for Wheein to follow her. Wheein looked at the count staring at her sister and decided she should just leave without any good nights. She wiped her mouth and took a final swig of the soju that remained in her glass. She smiled at her guide before following that woman into another room. ‘what was her name..’ she thought to herself, mind clouded by the soju. They walked away from the dining hall, sparing a quick glance back to Yongsun before setting her eyes on the figure in front of her. She was walking close behind to remain in the small light of the candelabra the Maid was carrying. The stunning red gown she was wearing hugged her hips and thighs perfectly and wheein couldn’t help but watch them as they swayed with each step.

They got to the main room and the maid stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned around catching wheein mid stare. Wheein snapped her eyes back up to meet the stoic maid as the short girl blushed at being caught. The woman in front of her seemed to let out a smirk while turning back to the stairs and making a left down the hall at the top. “You will be staying in one of our guest rooms” she said, wheein realizing it’s the first time she had spoken all evening. “Uh.. okay cool..” she squeaked out, caught off guard by the smooth low tone of the black haired goddess.

They arrived at a room near the end of the hall. Wheein watched as the woman opened the door and walked in, disappearing from her view. She stepped through the threshold into the dark room. There was a slight blue glow in the room from the moonlight pouring through the two windows on the wall opposite her. She noticed a candelabra on the nightstand of the Queen bed that was angled in the back left corner of the room, the light from the candle lit up enough for wheein to see the maroon silk sheets on the neatly made bed. The candle holder looked the same as the one the maid had been carrying. Wheein looked around and couldn’t see the figure in red until a flash of light startled her. illuminating the opposite corner of the room with a gas lamp freshly lit and the woman adjusting the gas flow. The lap sat atop an old looking wooden desk, wheein thought the wood looked expensive, mahogany mabe? Undoubtedly made from the same kind of wood as the bedframe.

Wheein turned back to the woman who had set the lamp in the center of the table, seemingly content with her adjustments to the light. Standing in the firelight of the lamp wheein thought the woman couldn’t have looked more intimidating, and incredibly sexy. She definitely was scared of her, something primal in her told her to be. But wheein lives for that feeling, every (successful) pickpocket and every illegal thing she did filled her with fire. like she wasn’t a lowly poor orphan, but someone unstoppable, no trepidation to be found. Wheein lived for danger and a challenge. Seeing the fire in the eyes of this woman, challenging wheein with her mere existence, started the gears in her mischievous mind turning. The woman pointed to a small silver bell she had set on the desk, it looked the same one the count had used prior when she called upon her maid. “If you need me in the night, ring the bell and I shall come to see what you need.” She said very coldly and walked past the brown haired girl and closed the door behind her, leaving a confused and mischievous wheein behind. A thought pops into her head and a sly smile spreads across her cheek as she quickly runs to the table and rings the bell and waits, bouncing on her heels. The door opens not long after and the woman walks in and waits expectantly “What’s your name again??” Wheein says as she looked at the woman eagerly. “Hyejin. Ahn Hyejin. Will that be all?” She raised her eyebrow while asking the question. “Yes that will be all… for now” Wheein said as she tried to not show her mischievous grin that Yongsun could always point out. “Very well then” Hyejin said as the turned and left the room for the second time. Wheein could swear she saw an extra sway of the woman’s hip as she turned away, but even if it was in her head, she would still have fun one way or another this evening.

Wheein walked around the guest room touching almost everything and wondering if she could smuggle any of it home with her. ‘I wish I had had time to grab a bag before we left’ she pouted and sat on the bed, letting her mind drift to Hyejin. ‘If she’s a maid, why was she in that gown?’ She thought to herself and let her body fall limp against the bed, definitely the softest thing she’s ever touched. Unfortunately due to the nap in the car she wasn’t tired in the slightest, her mind still active and her adventurous side (Yongsun called it her troublemaking side) was fueled by the soju shots at dinner. Her hand absentmindedly started stroking the silk sheets with her palm, her short fingernails, (Wheein always hated having long nails, they made it harder to pickpocket) lightly scratching the maroon fabric with each long stroke. As her mind took in the sensory stimulation of the silk she started wondering what material Hyejin’s dress was made out of, if it would be soft, how it would feel tracing the woman's curves through the fabric… How Hyejin’s skin would feel without the dress on at all… Wheein felt a jolt of heat low in her abdomen that made her squirm and suppress a shutter.

She usually took care of her own needs late at night after Yongsun had fallen asleep, but she much prefered having someone with her. It has been a little while since Wheein was able to sneak out of the house last to find a companion for the night, usually at the local tavern. Since she couldn't drink legally yet she had to find another way to get the girls attention.

There where several waitresses that caught her eye over the years. Wheein memorized their work schedules, setting it up how she planned her burglering or other heists. She might not show it on the outside, but Wheein never acts without thinking, with the exception of when she has some alcohol in her system, she likes to have control over any situation she puts herself in, if possible. Soojin got off at 11:30pm on monday and wednesdays, Sunmi on tuesdays and thursdays at 1am and Seguli on the weekends around 12am. She planned it out for a wille, inserting herself in there lives here and there, striking up conversations and flirting whenever she could to the point of them asking for more. So with the mutual understanding that it was just for fun, she would give them more. She was careful, none of the girls knew their co-workers all shared the same 'fuckbuddy'.

She made sure only to be there when one of them was finished with their shift. She would lean against the wall in the alley next to the back door of the tavern and wait for one of the girls to leave, having finished work for the night. Sometimes they would do it in the dark area of the alley, Sunmi liked the risk of getting caught.                        Sometimes they did it in the taverns storage closet, bathroom or, one of the girls homes if no one was there. Seguli had her own place, Wheein liked her times with Seguli the best because of it, it allowed them to go as long as they wanted without concern for time, or worries of the volume of the moans Wheein could always draw out of the girls. She would always leave before awkward conversations of commitment or in Seguli’s case, before she woke up. 

She would climb back in through her window, she sometimes thinks she uses that window to get in and out more than she uses the front door. Yongsun would sometimes catch her coming back late and scold Wheein for most likely robbing something or vandalizing, Wheein would nod and act remorseful while she tried to suppress a laugh at the fact her unnie definitely didn't know what she had been up to.

Wheein groaned at the burning need that was nagging at her and turned so she was laying face down in the bed. She tried to get her mind off of it but the more she tried to push the thoughts away the more that sultry woman would make her way into her thoughts, Her curves and those legs with voluptuous thighs were a work of art.                   Since they lived in the poor side of town Wheein had only been with thin women who, like her, were not thin by choice. Wheein couldn't believe how badly she wanted to feel all of her soft curves and her large thighs squeezing the sides of her head as she pictured the undoubtedly low and intoxicating sounds the woman would make.

Like it or not Hyejin was in her head, swaying her hips as she walked all over Wheeins resolve. Wheein smirks and decides she won't be taking care of her need by herself tonight..

Wheein gets up from the bed, pulling a face at feeling the result of her daydreaming in her underwear as she walks to the desk. She stands in front of the dark wooden desk and picks up the bell that would summon the beautiful woman.                                           There are small detailed engravings across the bell with some lettering she couldn’t place what language it was, something foreign she could tell that much. It was a beautiful bell, heavier than expected; Wheein though that it must be pure silver and set a mental note to try and steal it tomorrow before she left. Wheein sits on the bed again, bell in hand and crosses her legs. She rings the bell 3 times and waits with a smile on her face. A minute later Hyejin walks in and looks at Wheein.

“Can you get me some water?” Wheein says as she smirks at the woman in front of her. “I’m very thirsty” She adds while looking the beautiful woman up and down, who was still dressed in her luxurious red dress. “Of course” Hyejin says with a slight bow and gives Wheein a lingering thoughtful look before she leaves for a couple minutes and comes back with a glass of water. “Yes thank you” Wheein takes the glass and sets it on the bedside table without drinking any. Hyejin notices and glares at the girl for a second, trying to understand what this bizarre girl was playing at before she looks Wheein up and down, noticing the bouncing of her thigh before she turns and walks out of the room again and heads back to her own bedchamber.

 

Hyejin had a nice room, nice for a servant at least. She happened to be in the room next to their unexpected house guest. She walked in to her dimly lit room and took off her heels. She walked through the slightly messy room (she called it ‘lived in) and sits/leans against the bed.

Count Byulyi and her moved to this mansion about 4 months ago. Since Hyejin joined The Count they’ve moved 5 times, never staying somewhere for more than a year. The last place they lived was somewhere in the Americas and before that an area in Europe, but The Count had gotten sloppy and word of there being a monster “Vam-pir” (in their language meaning Witch monster) spread quickly and they had to leave overnight in a hurry before the townspeople could rebel.              Hyejin was glad to be back in Asia let alone in her home country. Though she enjoyed getting to see the world when Byulyi sent her out on errands, she had missed her home country where she knew the language and wouldn’t get gaucked at for being an ‘orental’.      

Hyejin unzipped her dress and hung it in the wardrobe after it was free from her body. She then eagerly took off her corset that was constricting her breathing all day. The dress was a beautiful ruby red gown that The Count had picked up for her in Germany. Byulyi liked it when Hyejin was dressed formally, like the count herself with her dozens of collared shirts, waistcoats and fitted vests, trousers and her custom made Hanboks. Hyejin was always in expensive formal wear when in Count Byulyi’s presence, save for the times she wasn't allowed any clothing.                                  Hyejin’s cheeks blushed slightly at the memory of those times and she remembered what the count must be doing with that poor girl she had marked as prey.

Hyejin went back to the bed after putting on her sleepwear. She wore a baggy long sleeved white cotton dress shirt that The Count had discarded after it had yellowed from age. She left the criss cross strings that open to a V at the top slightly loose so her chest could breathe. She had a simple pair of undergarment shorts that were mostly hidden by the length of the shirt.

‘By about now the count should be having her way with that girl’ Hyejin thought. She had seen that look on Count Byul before, an equal mix of hunger and lust. She remembers the first night she had with The Count, before she got trapped here in an unbreakable dept cycle. Her new life started when The Count picked her up from the streets of Seoul years ago. She serves The Count when The Count needs, as a maid, and as something more when Byulyi desires it. In return her needs where also seen to. She wasn’t homeless anymore, no more working the streets of seoul to try and earn enough won for dinner.         Once a month when the moon was too bright and Byulyi’s bloodlust was too strong she would use Hyejin in anyway she saw fit, and Hyejin loved it. Though Byulyi never turned Hyejin into an undead, she suspected it was so she could always hold power over her, a weak mortal. Hyejin didn't mind, she loves to cook and eat all the foods of the regions they travel, she would miss food too much.

It had been almost 2 months now since the last episode, since The Count had last ravished her and drained her almost dry. The moon tonight was bright and Byulyi was restless today, hence why she went into town herself. Hyejin knew that was why The Count had brought this innocent girl home this evening. She’s grateful that the count conducts her business in the other wing of the house. If she had to listen to the sounds, the moans that she’s so used to making herself, she would go mad.

In the midst of her thoughts she noticed a dull ache rising from the memories of the release she’s been deprived of. She rubs her thighs together subconsciously as she tries not to think of the way that Byulyi-

*ring* *ring* *ring*              

The sound of three rings from the bell she’s trained to listen for snap her from her thoughts, something she’s grateful for, but the ache beneath her shorts protest. She gets up and after putting back on her heels (the only shoes she has available) and her mind still foggy with desire, makes her way to the room next to hers where that curious woman is staying.

Hyejin opens the door of Wheeins room and takes two steps in before her feet freeze followed by her brain. Wheein, in the time Hyejin was in her room, had changed out of her clothes (more like rags if you asked Hyejin) and into the dressing robe, And from the looks of it she Only had that on. Each of the guest room had a dressing robe and a night gown that was very modest, Wheein had decided against wearing the latter and was naked under the thin robe that was tied at her waist with the top intisingly loose, showing off a hint of cleavage. Wheein had her hair up until this point in a poorly done braid for function over fashion. Her hair now was let loose, golden brown locks made wavy from the braid was draped over her shoulders and framed her face perfectly. Wheein had taken the time to also wash her face and her body once over in the washroom that was attached to her room. She wanted to look like a dream, not the nightmare she was before.

When Hyejin walked in she saw a beautiful woman on the bed propped up by her right arm, her left was draped over her bare legs that were bent slightly at the knee the robe cutting off halfway down her thighs, had her hand not been positioned just so, you would have been able to see the apex of her long toned legs.

Hyejin did her best to steady herself mentally and physically as she took it all in. After her eyes lavished the body that was presented to her, her eyes met Wheein’s. The look on the girls face was playful and smug. Wheein knew how hot she looked, Hyejin could see it in her eyes and she didn’t know why it was such a turn on.

Wheein had set herself up perfectly, nailing what Hyejin would fall prey too exactly. Years of learning profiling and manipulation to work the system have not failed her, yet. Wheein cleared her throat trying to stifle the dimple causing smile on her face from seeing Hyejins reaction. She ended up with a sly smirk showing off one of her dimples proudly. The black haired girl jumped a little (she hoped only internally) at the sound of the girl in front of her clearing her throat.

Hyejin watched as she swung her legs to the side edge of the bed carefully and stood up adjusting her robe slightly before turning to the maid by her doorway. Wheein picked up the silver bell that was on the bed with her and made her way slowly over to the woman who was still watching her like a hawk. Wheein made sure to sway her hips as she walked up to Hyejin and held up the bell, rigging it lightly. Hyejin, at the sound of the bell snapped out of her daze and forced herself to maintain her composure, although the heat in her stomach did little to calm down despite all of her efforts. ‘Who was this woman? And why didn't I notice those eyes before’. 

Wheein smiled and rang the bell lightly again and looked at it, feigning great interest in it.

“So tell me Hyejin-ah” Hyejin stiffened at the very informal honorific and listened closely. “You follow my every command after I ring the bell correct?” Hyejin just stared at her intensely, guessing where she was going with her question. “Am i correct??” Wheein said with a commanding tone that was foreign to everything else she’s said to the girl thus far.                                                       “In a manner of speaking Mis--” Hyejin said, wanting to know this woman's name. “Jung Wheein” The brown haired girl smirked “but you can call me unnie”. Wheein had no idea of the age of the woman in front of her but she liked the idea of having that title for the fun ahead.

“In a manner of speaking Wheein-ssi, there are of course exceptions” Hyejin said with a smirk, she was starting to get her footing again. ‘This foolish girl doesn’t know who shes talking to, or what she’s gotten herself into.’

Wheein smiles and bites her lip, looking deep into Hyejin’s dark brown eyes and rings the bell lightly. Wheein turns and walks a couple steps, reminding Hyejin that her robe’s cloth belt is slipping ever so slightly out of its knot.

“Kneel in front of me Hyejin-ah” she said with a smug smile and Hyejin took a few steps towards the confident girl with her own knowing smile. Hyejin stopped in front of the girl and waited for Wheein to react to her not kneeling. “I said to kneel” she says with a slight pout as she  put her left hand on Hyejin’s right shoulder to try and push her down. Hyejin smiles ‘perfect’ she thinks.

It happened in an instant, Hyejin had grabbed her arm and twisted her around, moving her arm to her back and pinning Wheein against the closest wall, her back to Hyejin who held her grip tight, not letting Wheein move.                   Wheeins mind was reeling from the sudden aggressiveness of the black haired girl. The cold of the wall was pressing against the bare skin hat was peeking out from the robe. Wheein was scared right now that Hyejin wasn’t into her and was genuinely upset with intent to hurt her. Her mind though was almost instantly cleared of that thought, of all thoughts really.

Hyejin pressed her body flush against Wheeins back and moved the hair away from Wheeins face with her spare hand taking her time and enjoying the slight increase in the girls breaths. The bell was laying on the floor having been dropped moments prior. Hyejin kicked it away and pressed herself back into Wheein who whimpered slightly.

“I only serve The Count, and others when I choose. No lowly commoner like you can control me” Hyejin moved the hair away from the helpless girls neck before placing a series of kisses and light bites just under her jawline and slowly down her neck, letting her teeth graze the pale girls skin. If there’s one thing she’s learned in her time with The Count, it’s how to be completely dominant, and how to use your teeth.

She smiled against her skin when she heard Wheein wimper slightly when the kisses reached her pulse point, Hyejin makes a mental note of Wheein’s Weakness at that spot.

“But I’ll forgive your inculunce if you're a good girl for me, will you be a good girl for me?”

Wheein mumbled out an answer, she was blushing furiously and couldn’t help but notice Hyjein’s leg that was slowly rubbing the inside of Wheein’s thigh, she was teasing her. Hyejin pressed Wheein harder against the wall and slid her hand down to Wheeins round butt, coressing it softly before squeezing just hard enough to earn a small sharp gasp from the brunette. She brushed her leg against the center of Wheeins want before she withdrew her leg, prompting a disappointed groan from the girl.

“I asked you a question” she said so sternly it sent chills down Wheein’s spine “Y-yes” Wheein squeaks out. She can't see Hyejin’s smirk at her response. “Yes what?” Wheein hesitated, challenging Hyejin with a stern glance at the woman pressing her against the wall. Hyejin looked her in the eyes and cocked an eyebrow then gave Wheeins butt a sharp slap, causing Wheein to whimper and bite her lip from the stinging as Hyejin started massaging the reddening skin with a confident smirk.

“I couldn’t hear you…” another slap followed by the same torturous kneading of her sensitive reer. “I… ah….i'll.. be a good girl Ma’am. I'll be your good girl” Wheein closes her eyes, unable to hold the woman's gaze any longer. She thinks her cheeks will catch fire from her embarrassment, but her shame is quickly forgotten.

“Mmmmm good girl” Hyejin hums “very good girl” she gives Wheeins butt one more strong squeeze before she leans in and licks over the girls pulse point and starts to kiss and suck on Wheein’s weak spot, slipping her leg back between Wheein’s legs just before the brown haired girls legs give out a little from the sudden pleasure. Hyejin bites and ensures there will be a sizeable mark there before she pulls away with a satisfied smile.

Hyejin takes a full step back, much to the disappointment of the poor girl whos bones seemed to have turned to jelly. Hyejin releases the girls arm and quickly spins her around so Wheein’s back is against the wall and both of her hands are pinned above her head in one fluid motion.

Wheein is regretting her choice in clothing as she’s helpless to do anything but watch as her robe is now only half covering her front, having her arms lifted up was enough to make the weak knot give out causing her robe to fall open.

When Wheein had planned to be in charge here, she didn't think the choice of her wardrobe would backfire.

Hyejin looks down at the girls exposed front and bites her bottom lip lightly before smiling and making eye contact with the golden brown haired girl. Wheein can’t hold her stare so she looks down. Bad idea.                                 She watches Hyejin’s leg move up against her core. She bites her lip and closes her eyes trying not to moan at such a small amount of stimulation. She is embarrassed at how wet she has become under this woman's firm grasp. She knows Hyejin can tell, her thigh undoubtedly covered in her slickness. Hyejin’s smile and low chuckle further confirm Wheein’s fears.                         “I didn’t know you would be this excited for me, baby girl” Wheeins cheek and chest flush pink with the praise and she starts to grind her hips on Hyejin’s thigh with desperate need. Hyejin chuckles low and tilts Wheein’s jaw up so she’s looking at Hyejin. “Be a good girl and don’t move unless I say to” Wheein hesitates for a moment before Hyejin pushes her leg up firmly causing Wheein to lose her resolve. She nods submissively and Hyejin releases her hands from above her head “Good.” she moves her hands along Wheeins sides, slowly sliding downward.

Hyejin moves closer to the girl and starts kissing her jawline again. Her hands reach wheeins hips and she squeezes them before lightly dragging her long nails up the flushed girl’s stomach, smiling to herself when she feels Wheein shiver. Hyejin opens the robe fully and brushes her thumbs over Wheeins nipples before cupping her breasts greedily and massaging them. Wheein moans out without restraint this time as Hyejin rolls her left nipple between her fingers. She stops kissing up her neck and captures Wheein in a kiss that changes her moan to a low needy hum as she kisses back eagerly, opening her lips at the request of Hyejin’s dominant tongue.

Wheeins head was swimming with the sensation of soft lips, strong tongues and skilled hands. Hyjin released Wheein’s left breast from her right hands relentless kneading; letting her left hand continue to assault the girls right nipple. She slid her right hand down Wheein’s toned stomach, leaving red scratch marks along the way. Hyejin lowered her thigh from her core and moved her right hand to take its place.                     Wheein needily moaned out into Hyejin’s mouth as she slid two fingers along the girls slick folds, feeling the way the young girls body shook with the sudden focused stimulation. She started slowly rubbing circles around Wheeins clit, never directly stimulating it, driving the brunette crazy. She grazed the sensitive bud causing Wheein to lunge forward from her body's strong muscle contraction, grabbing onto Hyejin’s shirt tightly, desperately, Hyejin’s words to stay still quickly forgotten as her hips started to move against the strong woman's fingers, seeking more stimulation.

Wheein couldn’t tell how much time had past, the only thing she could sense was Hyejin and her own unbearable need for release. Hyejin pulled away from Wheeins needy form when she senses the girl is close and smiles when she sees what she’s done to the once proud girl. Hyejin puts her left hand on Wheein’s hip and tilts her chin up with her right, forcing the still panting girl to look at her.

“Come with me Weein-ah~”

She says letting go of the girl and turning to walk towards the bed without looking behind her. Wheein follows without question, she was fully submitted to this woman she had just met, for now, and she liked it, oh she liked it a lot. In all of Wheein’s previous encounters she had always been the dominant one, She has always taken the lead easily and without protest, but Hyejin flipped her world on its head. She didn’t know submitting could feel this powerful in its powerlessness.

Hyejin lead them to the bed and looked Wheein up and down one more time before smiling and humming approvingly. “Lay on the bed and wait for me sweetie” Wheein did without hesitating, another round of blush rose on her cheeks and her heart swelled with the new affection Hyejin was showing her. Right now, Wheein belonged completely to Hyejin, and they both knew it, the thought drove Wheein crazy in all the right ways.

She took off the rest of the robe and layed it by the foot of the bed before climbing on. She layed on the bed until she saw Hyejin turn away from her. She sat up and eagerly watched as Hyejin slipped off her shirt, followed by her loose shorts and then her heels. Oh god, Wheein had forgot about those heels.

The young girl was speechless at the sight before her. Hyejin’s perfectly shaped body stood there, Wheein thought she looked angelic, yet intimidating, riding the line between holy and hell. Wheein decided she must be a succubus sent to torture her, and she was more than okay with that. Hyejin’s glorious thighs and legs looked better than she could have ever imagined. Wheein couldn't look away from the women's filled out chest and hips and the beautiful belly she had and the way she could see the wetness from the woman's core spread between her thick thighs near their apex. She must have been rubbing her thighs together in need as she pleasured Wheein, the thought sending a wave of heat through her tingling core. Wheein wanted to touch her carmel colored body, her long black hair and her soaking folds and never stop, but that was for later, now is when Hyejin gets to play with Wheein.

Hyejin turned toward Wheein, seeing her sitting up, disobeying her instructions. She smirked and walked towards the bed, clicking her tongue in a scolding manner.

“I said to lay down and wait for me~” she saw the fire in Wheeins eyes and her smirk. Hyejin walked to the foot of the bed, picking up the robe. “I suppose i'll have to punish you then” she said as she removed the cloth belt from the robe and wrapped it around her hand, looking up to meet Wheein’s playful smirk and eyebrow raise. “I’ve been a bad girl Ma’am” Wheein said as she bit her lip and swayed her hips in anticipation.

Hyejin smiled and climbed onto the bed, straddling Wheein and pinning her hands above her head again. “We’ll have to teach you some manners then won't we?” all Wheein could do was hum approvingly as Hyejin wrapped the fabric around her wrists, tightly binding them together before tying them to the headboard, restricting the young girls arms completely. Wheein tugged on her restraints, testing them and looking up at the satisfied looking girl on top of her.

Hyejin smiled and ran her hands across Wheeins chest, agonizingly slowly for the over sensitive girl. Wheein groaned when she pinched her right nipple before tugging it slightly and releasing it. Hyejin moved down the fair skinned girls body, leaving a trail of kisses behind her, her hair ticking skin as she moved, leaving goosebumps behind in their wake. Hyejin’s hands rested on Wheein's hips as her tongue dipped into the girls navel before kissing above it and moving lower still causing Wheein to shiver in anticipation.

Hyejin spread her legs apart, taking care to scratch her nail along the inside of her thighs, relishing in how the girl under her shudders at the sensation. She starts to kiss up Wheein’s right inner thigh, stopping once to leave a hickey, marking this area as hers. She kisses gently over the bruised area, listening to the soft whimper Wheein gave, it was music to her ears. She looked up at Wheein, the two of them making eye contact, she saw the hunger and desire in her eyes speaking thousands of unspoken pleas. She held the girls strong gaze and smiled as she watched her eyes roll back and close, letting out a loud moan when Hyejin pressed her warm tongue into Wheein’s clit.

Hyejin thought herself a bit cruel as she flicked her clit with the tip of her tongue, causing the poor girl to tense and tug on her restraints from being too sensitive from the teasing earlier. Hyejin moved lower, pressing her tongue into the warm opening as she heard Wheein moan in aprovel. She dipped her tongue in deeply before pulling out and smoothing the flat of her tongue along her length, stopping to suck lightly on her clit without her tongue ever touching it.

She repeated this, listening to Wheein’s soft moans and hums, adjusting into a rhythm that was perfect for her. Not long after did Wheein start to pant and moan louder, her head turned into her arm, muffling her cries as she started to move her hips against Hyejin’s face. Hyejin smiled and focused on sucking on her clit as she slid her right hand into position, she licked lightly across her clit at the same moment she slid her middle finger into Wheeins opening.

Wheein let out a gasping scream and threw her head back as Hyejin started to Massage her G spot while her mouth paid full attention to her aching clit. “F-fuck! Hyejin-ahhh!” Wheein whimpered as she ground her hips into the finger desperately.

“Do you want more baby girl? Do you need it” Hyejin cooed as she slowed her fingers assault. “Y-yess fuck” Wheein said trying to steady her breathing. “Beg for it honey, tell me you need it” her finger slowly pressed into her. Wheein groaned and bit her lip hard. “Please, fuck, Ah! fuck me Ma’am please! I need you in me!” Wheein said, disparity in her voice. Hyejin smiled and slid in a second finger and quickly picked up her pace.

Her fingers coaxed Wheein to the edge, her breaths short and unsteady, Hyejin looked up at her and pressed her fingers hard against Wheein’s G spot as her teeth grazed her clit, Hyejin twisted her bent fingers quickly pushing Wheein over the edge. A scream filled the room as the orgasm ripped through the small girl like she was struck by lightning. Her face contorting from pleasure as her arms tugged strongly against her bonds causing the bedframe to creak. Hyejins fingers carried her through her orgasm, soothing her through her aftershocks until Wheein lay limp against the soft mattress, small shallow breaths made her chest rise and fall steadily.

Hyejin pulled her fingers out and sat up, looking at the sweet girl in front of her. She licked her fingers clean and hummed happily at her work making Wheeins eyes flutter open and her cheeks blushed at the sight. Hyejin climbed up the bed next to the spent girl and untied her wrists, kissing over the marks left on her skin gently and lovingly before she laid her arms next to the girls sides. “Good girl” Hyejin cooed softly, only affection in her voice as she pulled Wheein into her arms.

Wheein smiled up at her and cupped Hyejins cheek before pulling her into a gentle loving kiss, tasting herself on the girls tongue making her smile more. They kissed softly for a couple minutes before Wheein sat up fully, careful to not break the kiss as her hands roamed to Hyejin’s chest. Hyejin moaned softly, spurring the other girl on. Wheein sat up on her knees and broke the kiss, pushing Hyejin roughly down onto the bed on her back. Wheein quickly straddled the girl and smiled down at her as Hyejin’s hands rubbed Wheein’s thighs, returning the genuine smile.

“It's my turn to have some fun now Unnie” Wheein said smirking as she trailed her hand across Hyejins chest, cupping her left breast and massaging it softly while waiting for a response. “You sound like that wasn’t fun for you” Hyejin laughed and squeezed Wheein’s thighs. “Mmmm I should say different fun then~” Wheein said as she pinched Hyejin’s nipple, drawing a small moan from the girls lips. She smirked and smoothed her thumb over the sensitive bud. “Now is when you listen to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable!! I'm hoping to write a chapter 2 where Wheein gets to have her fun ;)  
> please comment if you liked it or have any comments!


End file.
